


First Impression

by zulu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 05-10, Crack Fic, M/M, for:troutkitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just...hatched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impression

**First Impression**

"It just _hatched_?" Rodney's mind boggled. And considering the extent of his mind, that took quite a lot of doing. "The moose. That followed you back to the gate. _Just hatched._"

"Well...yeah." Sheppard patted the velvet nose of the most sin-ugly creature Rodney had ever had the misfortune to be face-to-slobber with. "I think he wants to come with us."

Rodney didn't even have to think before plunging into a detailed summary of why ten-foot-tall, bristly-haired, palmate-antlered alien creatures who hadn't shown teeth yet _but still might_ should not be allowed anywhere near an event horizon. He was articulate. He was persuasive. He was wondering if his 9 mm would even puncture the thing's hide if it decided to charge. "...so in conclusion, no. Just. No. Atlantis does not need more alien moose! It doesn't need _any_ alien moose! _You_, Colonel, _do not need an alien moose._"

Sheppard tilted his head, his lower lip poking out just slightly. "But, Rodney...he called me Mommy."

Nothing could break Rodney faster than watching Sheppard's reproachful-puppy pout, so he rolled his eyes as hard as he could to avoid seeing it.

The moose snorfled into Sheppard's shoulder, and he turned to reassure it.

"Oh, God, what are you now, the moose whisperer? There is nothing you could possibly say, nothing in the universe, that could ever make me think this was a good idea--"

The moose blinked limpidly, its eyes liquid and pleading. "Daddy?"

They named it Murray.

_end_


End file.
